1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates capacitively coupled plasma generating apparatuses and, more particularly, to a capacitively coupled plasma generating apparatus divided into a plurality of electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-frequency flat plate type capacitively coupled plasma apparatuses are limited in process uniformity and process speed.